1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wheeled load carrying apparatus. More specifically, the invention is a handtruck designed to accommodate large cylinders such as beer kegs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handtrucks having designated structure to accommodate large cylindrical objects are well known in the art and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 454,448 (Barley), U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,991 (Huthsing Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,648 (Dickson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,990 (Apter), U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,951 (Berfield et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,135 (Sheets), British Patent number 2,274,088, and Russian Patents numbers 1,724,506 and 1,782,217.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,844 (Jackman et al.) shows a three wheeled, steerable vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,029 (Marini et al.) shows a cart for transporting trash cans. U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,051 (Olson) shows load-unloading structure for a handtruck.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose the multi-purpose four-wheeled load carrier employing collapsible legs, attachment collar, and curved frame arrangement as will be subsequently described and claimed.